


All together now

by Eloriee, pampu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon fino alla 3B, M/M, Vacanza in compagnia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pampu/pseuds/pampu
Summary: Era stato un anno difficile...Le morti di Erica, Boyd, Allison e Aiden avevano lasciato il segno, colpendo ciascuno in maniera diversa, ma con risultati simili.Scott aveva scoperto di essere il True Alpha, ma non si sentiva all’altezza del titolo.Kira era la nuova arrivata nel Branco e non era ancora riuscita a integrarsi.Stiles viveva divorato dal rimorso, ritenendosi responsabile della morte di Allison.Isaac si era scoperto attratto da Scott e, non sapendo come gestire la cosa, era tornato a vivere con Derek.Derek ovviamente si sentiva responsabile per tutto.Lydia soffriva ogni giorno per la perdita dell’amica, però era quella più pratica e si preoccupava nel vedere il Branco sgretolarsi davanti ai suoi occhi. Così aveva deciso di prendere la situazione in mano: era andata da Peter e gli aveva chiesto il suo aiuto per trovare una soluzione.Un fine settimana condividendo gli stessi spazi avrebbe smosso le acque, se in bene o in male lo avrebbero scoperto solo dopo quarantott’ore. Lydia aveva messo a disposizione la sua casa, dispersa tra le montagne.Partecipa alla terza edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia.Storia di pampu.Grafica di Eloriee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ho l'onore di aprire le pubblicazioni di questo bellissimo contest che mi ha permesso di conoscere bravissime autrici e bellissime persone.  
>  Ringrazio Eloriee che mi ha seguita passo a passo cominciando dall'aiutarmi a sistemare i buchi di trama per finire con vere e proprie lezioni di grammatica... quindi GRAZIE!!!  
>  Spero vi piaccia... buona lettura!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/terza%20edizione/banner/14%20-%20All%20together%20now_zpskqjvtmai.jpg)

 

 

Stiles guidava, borbottando tra sé e sé, per le strade di Beacon Hills. Scott, al suo fianco, tentava di tenere gli occhi aperti.

Erano le sette del sabato mattina della prima settimana di vacanze e ancora non riuscivano a spiegarsi come erano riusciti a convincerli a partecipare a quella cosa.

Era stato un anno difficile...

La morte di Erica, Boyd, Allison e Aiden aveva lasciato il segno, colpendo ciascuno in maniera diversa, ma con risultati simili. Cora, Malia ed Ethan avevano deciso di andarsene, mentre gli altri membri del Branco si erano chiusi sempre più in se stessi, incrinando così i rapporti tra di loro.

Scott aveva scoperto di essere il True Alpha, ma non si sentiva assolutamente all’altezza del titolo.

La morte di Allison l’aveva ferito nel profondo. Il fatto che fosse morta tra le sue braccia gli aveva fatto capire quant’era impotente, incapace di difendere i suoi Beta. Quel “ti amo” appena sussurrato aveva poi risvegliato in lui i ricordi di quell’amore travolgente, ricordandogli com’era sentirsi intoccabili e disposti a tutto per la persona amata. Scott era stato assalito da un terribile senso di colpa nei confronti della sua nuova ragazza Kira, poiché non era questo che provava per lei.

Non che ciò significasse che fosse ancora innamorato di Allison, voleva solo dire che Kira non era quella giusta.

Quest’ultima era la nuova arrivata nel Branco e, in parte a causa del suo carattere timido, in parte perché aveva l’impressione di occupare il posto appartenuto ad Allison, non era ancora riuscita a integrarsi.

Stiles viveva divorato dal rimorso. Si riteneva il responsabile della morte di Allison e questo lo aveva portato a non riuscire più a parlare con il suo migliore amico. Era consapevole di essere la causa del suo grande dolore e non sapeva come comportarsi.

Isaac era tornato a vivere nel loft di Derek. Era riuscito a capire e accettare la sua attrazione per Scott solo durante la relazione con Allison. La gelosia che aveva sempre provato vedendoli insieme si era ripresentata quando Scott gli aveva annunciato il suo interesse per Kira, portandolo così a comprendere cha aveva riposto le sue attenzioni sulla persona sbagliata.

Dopo la morte della cacciatrice era rimasto vicino a Scott, ma le cose si erano complicate...

Scott non era più arrabbiato per la sua storia con Allison, anzi, si era mostrato gentile, attento e disponibile nei suoi confronti. E Isaac si era accorto chi i suoi sentimenti erano diventati ancora più profondi. Aveva cominciato a essere dipendente dall’odore di Scott, dal contatto fisico con lui, dal suono della sua voce. Il cuore batteva più veloce in sua presenza e, per paura che Scott si rendesse conto di quello che provava davvero e lo respingesse, aveva preferito allontanarsi da lui.

Derek ovviamente si sentiva responsabile per tutto. Non passava giorno in cui non si maledicesse per le sue scelte. Era arrivato addirittura a pensare di farla finita, e lo avrebbe fatto, se Isaac non fosse ricomparso nel suo loft. Quel ragazzino aveva bisogno di lui e, ancora una volta, Derek aveva messo da parte se stesso per il bene del Branco... che però non era più suo.

Lydia soffriva ogni giorno per la perdita dell’amica, però era decisamente quella più pratica e si preoccupava nel vedere il Branco sgretolarsi davanti ai suoi occhi. Così aveva deciso di prendere la situazione in mano: era andata da Peter e gli aveva chiesto il suo aiuto per trovare una soluzione.

Gli era sembrata la persona più indicata: era l’unico che non aveva perso nessuno di caro durante gli ultimi avvenimenti, perciò aveva una visione d’insieme più obiettiva. Inoltre il fatto che le aveva salvato la vita le faceva pensare di poterlo considerare uno del Branco.

Era stata proprio di Peter l’idea di passare del tempo insieme in un luogo isolato: un fine settimana condividendo gli stessi spazi avrebbe sicuramente smosso le acque. Se in bene o in male lo avrebbero scoperto solo dopo quarantott’ore. Lydia aveva messo a disposizione la sua casa, dispersa tra le montagne.

Fu per questo che si ritrovarono tutti alle sette di quel sabato mattina davanti al loft di Derek.

«Ci siamo tutti?» chiese Peter con entusiasmo, ricevendo in cambio sguardi assonnati e carichi di rancore.

«Sì» rispose Lydia, probabilmente l’unica oltre a lui a essere contenta di affrontare quella vacanza forzata.

«Bene, allora in marcia!»

La macchina di Lydia, che viaggiava in compagnia di Kira, faceva strada. Dietro c’erano la Camaro di Derek con a bordo Peter e Isaac e, per ultima, la Jeep di Stiles con su Scott.

Ci misero poco più di due ore per arrivare a destinazione. Il viaggio fu silenzioso su tutte le vetture. Nessuno aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi da questa gita e, a dirla tutta, nessuno era proprio un granché entusiasta di essere lì. Però tutti sapevano che la ragazza aveva ragione: dovevano ritornare a essere un Branco perché, in caso di una nuova minaccia, dovevano essere pronti. Se quella cosa poteva aiutarli, lo avrebbero fatto.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Parcheggiarono le auto davanti all’immensa casa di Lydia. Uscirono tutti, felici di potersi sgranchire le gambe, e cominciarono a guardarsi attorno per ammirare il panorama. Il posto era fantastico! Erano immersi nel bosco, esattamente come la nonna di Cappuccetto Rosso, con la differenza che la casa era in realtà una villa sicuramente dotata di tutti i confort.

«Bene» cominciò Lydia, attirando l’attenzione di tutti. «Innanzitutto direi di occuparci delle cose basilari. Stiles e Isaac, voi andrete nel paese vicino a far rifornimento di viveri. Derek e Scott, voi avrete il compito di occuparvi del barbecue di mezzogiorno. Tutto l’occorrente è nella rimessa. Io e Kira penseremo alle camere da letto.»

«E Peter?» chiese Stiles.

«Lui sa quello che deve fare. Eccoti la lista della spesa» rispose Lydia, porgendo un foglio a Stiles e lanciando uno sguardo complice all’uomo.

Stiles sbuffò strappandole il pezzo di carta dalla mano: sarebbero stati due giorni infiniti. Si avviò verso la sua Jeep come un condannato a morte, seguito da Isaac, che aveva il suo stesso stato d’animo.

Quando la vettura scomparve dalla loro vista, Lydia si girò verso Derek, lanciandogli un mazzo di chiavi. «La rimessa è proprio dietro casa. La griglia sarà da pulire. C’è un lavandino vicino all’ingresso, potete usare quello.»

Derek si limitò a rispondere con un veloce cenno del capo e si incamminò in silenzio, seguito da Scott.

La ragazza fece un sorriso a Kira prima di voltarsi ed entrare in casa.

Peter scomparve, inoltrandosi nel bosco.

***

Lydia e Kira cominciarono a passare di stanza in stanza, aprendo le finestre per far arieggiare la casa, chiusa da tempo. Quando ebbero finito, Lydia prese le lenzuola pulite e insieme si avviarono verso la prima camera.

«Sei silenziosa» constatò Lydia.

«Non dovrei essere qui.»

«Perché? Ci hai aiutato parecchio contro il Nogitsune e quindi fai parte del Branco di diritto.»

«Non tutti la pensano come te» rispose Kira.

«Qualcuno ti ha detto qualcosa?» chiese preoccupata.

«No. Ma mi accorgo di come mi guarda.»

«Di chi parli?»

«Isaac» le confidò.

«Oh… Beh, lui guarda male tutti. Credo abbia problemi con la gente in genere. Ha avuto una vita… difficile.»

«Lo so. Scott mi ha raccontato qualcosa. Ma non è questo. Vedo come ha cominciato a guardare il suo Alpha.»

Lydia le sorrise rassicurante. «Non devi preoccuparti. Ha scelto te.»

Kira esitò un attimo. «Veramente… non stiamo più insieme.»

«Come scusa?» fu la domanda sorpresa.

«Dopo la morte di Allison le cose sono diventate strane. Lui era ancora innamorato di lei e si sentiva in colpa nei miei confronti» confessò con un sorriso triste. «Stava male e così ho deciso di lasciarlo andare.»

«Perché non me l’hai detto?»

«Ne avete passate così tante che questa cosa non aveva importanza.»

«Non dirlo neppure per scherzo! I tuoi problemi sono importanti quanto i nostri» disse Lydia, abbracciando l’amica. «Tu stai bene?» chiese ancora.

«Si. Scott mi piaceva davvero, ma non ero innamorata di lui. Troncare adesso la nostra storia non ha fatto male a nessuno dei due.»

Lydia guardò la ragazza negli occhi, trovandoli sinceri. Aveva un’ultima curiosità da soddisfare. «Stiles lo sa?»

«No. L’unico che ne è a conoscenza è Isaac» spiegò. «È stato dopo la nostra rottura che ha deciso di tornare a vivere con Derek.»

«Dici che tra quei due è successo qualcosa?»

«Non lo so.»

L’espressione di Lydia si fece pensierosa. «Questo potrebbe complicare le cose.»

«Dici che questo weekend funzionerà?»

«Lo spero proprio, ma non ne sono sicura... Però dobbiamo pur cominciare da qualche parte» sorrise.

Kira sorrise di rimando. «Hai ragione.»

«Coraggio» la incitò Lydia, riprendendo a fare i letti. «Abbiamo ancora un sacco di lavoro da fare.»

***

Derek aprì la porta della rimessa, accendendo la luce e cominciando a guardarsi attorno. All’interno tutto era piuttosto ammassato: ci avrebbero messo un po’ a recuperare l’occorrente. Sospirò.

«Prendi la griglia e lavala, mentre io cerco gli attrezzi e la carbonella» disse autoritario.

Scott afferrò il grill come un automa e si avviò verso il lavandino senza dire una parola. Svolse il suo compito in silenzio e, una volta finito, tornò all’interno del ripostiglio e rimase a guardare Derek, in attesa.

«Cosa c’è?» chiese Derek stizzito.

Odiava essere osservato.

«Stavo aspettando che mi dicessi che devo fare dopo» rispose Scott con un’alzata di spalle.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Sai, questa cosa è divertente. Tu sei il True Alpha e aspetti ordini da me?»

«Io non sono niente» sussurrò il ragazzo.

«I tuoi occhi rossi dicono tutt’altro.»

«Non l’ho voluto io. E comunque mi sembra di aver ampiamente dimostrato di non meritarlo.»

«Se stai cercando qualcuno che ti consoli, hai sbagliato persona.»

Scott lo fissò con i suoi grandi occhioni da cucciolo smarrito. «Come hai fatto ad andare avanti dopo tutto quello che hai passato?»

«La vendetta. È stata quella ad aiutarmi a superare la morte della mia famiglia.»

«E adesso?»

«Concentrandomi su chi è rimasto» gli confidò.

«Isaac.»

«Già. Non so cos’avrei fatto se non fosse tornato al loft.»

Scott sorrise fiero. « È un bravo ragazzo.»

«Sì. E tu dovresti stare più attento a lui» lo ammonì Derek.

Scott arrossì, tentando di balbettare qualcosa.

«Non voglio sapere cos’è successo» disse Derek, zittendolo con un gesto. «Sappi solo che non m’interessa se sei l’Alpha: fallo soffrire e ti uccido, chiaro?» lo minacciò facendo brillare gli occhi di blu.

Scott si ritrovò ad annuire, deglutendo senza neppure tentare di difendersi, nonostante il suo ruolo dominante. Era l’Alpha, ma era pur sempre consapevole che Derek avrebbe potuto avere la meglio su di lui in qualunque momento.

«Bene. Aiutami a portare fuori la carbonella» disse Derek accantonando il discorso, e provocando così un sospiro di sollievo da parte di Scott.

***

Il tragitto per arrivare al paese vicino era pieno di buche, che costrinsero Stiles a prestare attenzione alla strada e lo aiutarono a evitare qualsiasi tipo di conversazione con il ragazzo seduto accanto a lui. Dopo un quarto d’ora di silenzio, Isaac sospirò esasperato e cominciò a schiacciare pulsanti a caso, tentando di trovare una stazione decente alla radio. In genere Stiles sarebbe andato su tutte le furie ma, trattandosi di Isaac, decise di lasciarlo fare, specialmente visto tutto quello che aveva perso solo a causa sua.

«Questa puzza di sensi di colpa mi sta intossicando» disse Isaac.

«Io… mi dispiace» sussurrò Stiles.

«Sai cos’è che mi da più fastidio?»

«No, cosa?»

«Hai detto tante volte a Derek di non colpevolizzarsi per ogni cosa e poi tu fai lo stesso. Non è stata colpa tua! Non eri tu!»

«Ma gli ho permesso io di farlo! Non sono stato abbastanza forte. A volte penso che Derek abbia ragione... Sarebbe meglio per tutti se non facessi parte del Branco.»

«Non l’ha mai pensato davvero e lo sai. E poi è un dato di fatto che tu e Lydia siete i più intelligenti. Senza di voi saremmo stati spacciati molto tempo fa.»

«Lo credi davvero?»

«Ti sembro uno che fa complimenti a caso?» chiese sarcastico.

Un piccolo sorriso si affacciò sul volto di Stiles mentre parcheggiava la macchina davanti al supermercato. Uscirono e si avviarono verso l’ingresso.

«Come ci muoviamo?» domandò Stiles, guardando sconsolato la lunga lista della spesa.

Isaac gli sfilò il foglio di mano e lo strappò in due. «Tu prendi questa» disse, porgendogli una metà dell’elenco. «Io penso all’altra. In questo modo dovremmo metterci meno tempo. Ci ritroviamo alle casse.»

«Ok. A dopo.»

Tre quarti d’ora più tardi Isaac si trovava vicino alle casse in attesa del compagno. Essere mannari aveva i suoi vantaggi: una buona vista e un ottimo fiuto erano tra questi. Ed era incredibile come potevano essere utili per fare una cosa all’apparenza così semplice come la spesa.

Stiles lo raggiunse a distanza di dieci minuti. Aveva il volto completamente arrossato e la faccia sconvolta. «Io mi chiedo che gente ci sia in giro» borbottava tra sé e sé.

«Cos’è successo?»

«Ho tentato di aiutare una vecchietta a cui era caduta la spesa e lei, pensando volessi derubarla, ha cominciato a colpirmi con la borsetta» sbuffò. «Come se portare via la spesa non ancora pagata fosse una cosa logica.»

Isaac scoppiò a ridere. La prima vera risata dopo tanto tempo. Stiles s’imbronciò, anche se sentì un peso in meno sul petto. Isaac, con ancora le lacrime agli occhi, lo prese per le spalle e gli scompigliò i capelli in un raro gesto affettuoso, per poi trascinarlo il coda. Stiles lo guardò di sottecchi mordendosi un labbro.

«Stai morendo dalla voglia di chiedermi qualcosa, vero?»

«Cos’è successo tra te e Scott?» sparò a bruciapelo, pronto a essere sbranato per quel che stava insinuando. Ciò che non si aspettava era vedere Isaac arrossire e distogliere lo sguardo.

«Niente d’importante.»

«Ma lui ti piace?» osò ancora.

«Sì. Ma non mi ricambia.»

«Dici per Kira?»

«No, non stanno più insieme. Non lo sapevi?»

«No» rispose Stiles, con una nota ferita nella voce, «ma immagino sia colpa mia se non parliamo più.»

«Gli manchi. E ha bisogno di te. Adesso più che mai» gli confidò Isaac, dandogli una leggera pacca sulla spalla.

«Tocca a noi» disse Stiles, mentre cominciava a depositare la spesa sul nastro.

Pagarono e caricarono le buste sulla macchina. Il ritorno fu accompagnato dalle voci dei due ragazzi che cantavano le canzoni passate alla radio a squarciagola. Forse quel weekend non sarebbe stato un totale disastro!


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Arrivarono alla villa nel bosco che la griglia era già calda e pronta per cuocere il pranzo. Le camere erano state sistemate e Peter era rientrato dalla sua misteriosa escursione.

Le ragazze misero a posto la spesa, mentre Stiles si offrì di preparare dei muffin come dolce, ricevendo elogi da parte di tutto il gruppo. Si sedettero in giardino attorno al tavolo e mangiarono in un’atmosfera decisamente più leggera rispetto a quella della mattina, anche se la conversazione non riuscì mai a decollare. Quando tutti furono sazi, Peter e Isaac sparecchiarono e gli altri si ritrovarono a discutere sul da farsi.

«Andiamo a fare un giro al lago» propose Lydia.

«Lyds, mi sono svegliato a un orario improponibile per essere sabato mattina. Voglio dormire un po’» piagnucolò Stiles.

«Povero bambino che deve riposare» lo prese in giro Derek.

Il ragazzo si alzò. «Scusa se non ho poteri sovrannaturali come voi!» rispose acido, per poi scomparire all’interno della casa.

«Nipote, credo che ti sia sfuggito il motivo per cui siamo qui: dovremmo rafforzare lo spirito di gruppo, non insultarci a vicenda» lo riprese Peter.

Derek sbuffò prima di alzarsi e andarsene, inoltrandosi nel bosco.

«Ok. Molto bene... direi che ci ritroviamo qua tra un paio d’ore, va bene?» tentò di rimediare Lydia.

Si ritrovarono tutti d’accordo.

«Avviso io Stiles» disse Scott.

«E io penso a Derek» si offrì Isaac.

Deciso questo, ognuno prese una direzione separata.

***

Stiles aprì un occhio quando sentì bussare alla porta. «Avanti.»

La testa di Scott sbucò all’interno della camera. «Abbiamo deciso di trovarci giù tra un paio d’ore.»

«Perché hai bussato? La camera è anche tua» commentò Stiles, ignorando ciò che Scott gli aveva appena detto.

«Non volevo disturbarti. Ultimamente sembra che la mia presenza ti dia fastidio.»

«Non è vero. Tu non mi dai fastidio. Solo che dopo tutto quello che è successo avevo paura che, vedendomi, ti facessi ricordare di lei» sussurrò.

«Amico, non è stata colpa tua. Non l’ho mai pensato e non lo penserò mai» disse sincero.

Stiles sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, e un singhiozzo gli sfuggì dalle labbra. «E allora perché mi sento come se l’avessi uccisa io? Continuo a vedere le mie mani macchiate dal suo sangue. A volte mi sembra di impazzire.»

Scott si coricò nel letto accanto all’amico, avvolgendolo tra le braccia. «Perché non me l’hai detto? Avrei potuto aiutarti.»

«E tu perché non mi hai raccontato di aver rotto con Kira?» ribattè Stiles, accomodandosi meglio in quell’abbraccio.

«Diciamo che ultimamente non mi hai dato molte possibilità per parlare con te. Eri piuttosto… evasivo.»

«Hai ragione. È tutta colpa mia. Sono stato un pessimo amico.»

«La colpa è stata di entrambi! Tu mi hai evitato, ma io non ti ho cercato. Però rivoglio mio fratello.»

«Sono qui. Sono sempre stato qui.»

Rimasero abbracciati per alcuni minuti, godendosi quell’amicizia ritrovata.

«Devi dirmi qualcosa?» chiese Stiles con un sorriso birichino in volto, interrompendo così il silenzio.

Scott cercò di fare l’espressione più vaga possibile. «Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.»

«Davvero? Quindi non è successo niente con un certo ragazzo riccio, con grandi occhi azzurri e che è scappato da casa tua dopo la tua rottura con Kira?»

Scott ebbe la decenza di arrossire. «Te lo dirò solo se mi spiegherai cos’è successo prima. Non te la sei mai presa così tanto per le battute di Derek. Cos’è cambiato?»

«Io… io sono cambiato.»

«Tutti siamo cambiati. Dobbiamo solo imparare ad accettarci così.»

«Da quando sei diventato così saggio, Scotty?»

«Da quando devo prendermi cura dei miei Beta. Ora riposa. Ti chiamo io quando è ora.»

Stiles chiuse gli occhi, beandosi del calore rassicurante emanato dal corpo del suo amico, e si lasciò trasportare in un sonno profondo, fortunatamente privo di incubi.

***

Isaac si stava inoltrando sempre più nel bosco, seguendo la scia lasciata da Derek. Arrivò in una piccola radura, dove lo trovò steso ai piedi di un grande albero, intento a fare addominali. Si avvicinò, sedendosi di fronte a lui e tenendogli fermi i piedi, anche se non era necessario.

«Hai bisogno di qualcosa?» chiese Derek, interrompendo gli esercizi.

«Volevo solo avvisarti che abbiamo deciso di prenderci un paio d’ore libere, prima di trovarci tutti assieme» disse, mordicchiandosi leggermente il labbro inferiore.

«E… ?»

«E cosa?»

«Cos’altro vuoi dirmi? Non ho voglia di fare lo psicologo, perciò o parli o te ne vai.»

«Perché devi trattarlo sempre così male?» sussurrò.

«Da quando ti importa di lui?»

«Dobbiamo ammettere che ci ha salvato il culo in più di una situazione, specialmente a te. E poi non è così terribile…»

«Se ti piace così tanto provaci. Magari hai più speranze con lui che con Scott» rispose acido.

«Di sicuro non merita uno stronzo come te» affermò Isaac, ferito da quelle parole. Si alzò e se ne andò, lasciando Derek solo con i suoi esercizi.

***

Lydia entrò in camera di Peter e trovò l’uomo che leggeva, seduto sulla poltrona.  «Non sta andando molto bene» disse un po’ sconsolata.

«Nessuno ha sbranato nessuno. Direi che è già un buon risultato.»

«Hai trovato l’occorrente?»

«Sì» rispose con un sorriso. «Se tutto va come previsto, stasera smuoveremo la situazione.»

«Speriamo che non sia un totale disastro.»

«Siamo in un posto isolato» ghignò Peter. «Mal che vada sono bravissimo a nascondere i cadaveri.»

Lydia alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di sbattersi la porta alle spalle.

***

Nonostante tutto, l’intero gruppo si presentò all’orario stabilito pronto per la piccola scampagnata. Stiles e Scott scherzavano complici come non facevano da tempo, facendo sorridere Lydia compiaciuta. Tra Isaac e Derek, invece, la tensione si poteva tagliare col coltello.

«Prima di inoltrarci nel bosco ho una cosa da raccomandarvi» disse Peter. «Siamo nel territorio di un altro branco. Ho parlato con il loro Alpha e mi ha assicurato che ci lasceranno in pace, dandoci il permesso di girare per la foresta. Però sarebbe bene se evitassimo di separarci.»

«E allora perché non avete cercato un altro posto?» chiese Stiles.

«Perché la mia casa si trova qui. Ci hanno assicurato che ci lasceranno in pace, e lo faranno. E ora gambe in spalla» rispose lei seccata.

Camminarono a passo spedito e raggiunsero il lago in breve tempo. La vista era stupenda e l’acqua trasparente li invogliò a tuffarsi. Fecero il bagno ridendo e scherzando per tutto il tempo, giocando fra di loro, come il gruppo di adolescenti che erano.

Peter e Derek li osservarono dalla riva, rifiutandosi categoricamente di mischiarsi con quegli scalmanati.

«Sai una cosa, nipote? Essere un po’ più loquace e partecipare un po’ di più alla vita di gruppo non ti rovinerà la reputazione da duro.»

«Disse quello che al posto di essere in acqua con loro resta in disparte con me.»

Peter sbuffò. «Sono troppo vecchio per queste cose.»

«Perché siamo qui?»

«Perché, nonostante quello che vuoi far credere, ti importa di loro. Di ciascuno di loro. Compreso quell’irritante ragazzino logorroico» aggiunse con un sorriso malizioso.

Derek sbuffò a sua volta. «Quindi stai facendo tutto questo per me? Non ti facevo così generoso.»

«La vecchiaia rende saggi» disse Peter, voltandosi a guardare Lydia che era scoppiata a ridere.

«Lo stai facendo per lei. Ti piace!» affermò Derek, seguendo lo sguardo dello zio.

«Niente battute» gli intimò lui mentre si alzava. «Io torno alla casa così comincio a preparare la cena. Riportali indietro. Tutti!»

«Non pensare di evitare così il discorso» gli urlò Derek, prima di vederlo sparire tra la vegetazione. 

«Dove sta andando?» chiese una voce alle sue spalle.

Derek si voltò, trovandosi davanti il corpo di Stiles gocciolante. Era bellissimo. Deglutì, imponendosi di distogliere lo sguardo da quella pelle così pallida e invitante. «Ha detto che va a preparare la cena, ma secondo me sta architettando qualcosa.»

«Dici che dobbiamo cominciare a preoccuparci?»

«Probabile. Di qualunque cosa si tratti sarà un disastro.»

«Beh, ultimamente non ce la stiamo cavando molto bene coi disastri.»

«Già. Mi dispiace. Per prima» mormorò piano Derek.

Stiles sgranò gli occhi, incerto su quello che aveva appena sentito. «Scusa, potresti ripetere? Vorrei registrarlo e metterlo come suoneria» ghignò.

«Perché devi essere sempre così irritante?»

«Perché tu sei il solito lupone arrogante e pieno di sé, incapace di chiedere aiuto perchè pensa di potersela cavare sempre da solo» esplose Stiles, tirando fuori tutto quello che si era tenuto dentro per tanto tempo.

«Parli proprio tu? Tu che sei solo uno stupido ragazzino umano che si mette in situazioni più grandi di lui, costringendo gli altri a rischiare la loro vita per salvarti!» gli urlò addosso Derek.

Stiles fece un passo indietro, senza fiato, come se avesse appena ricevuto un pugno nello stomaco. Scappò via ferito da quelle parole, che nella sua testa si avvicinavano terribilmente alla verità. Si asciugò rabbioso le lacrime: non voleva mostrare a nessuno quanto quell’accusa lo avesse colpito.

Scott fece per seguirlo, ma si fermò a un cenno di Kira, che si avviò al suo posto nella direzione presa da Stiles.

«Sei proprio uno stupido» mormorò Lydia dolcemente.

Derek la guardò confuso.

«Pensi che ferendolo si allontanerà da te, ma non è così. Stiamo parlando di Stiles. Incasserà il colpo e tornerà alla carica. Sempre.»

«Si farà solo del male.»

Lei gli sorrise. «No, se tu sarai al suo fianco» gli disse, prima di voltarsi e raggiungere i due ragazzi rimasti in acqua.

***

Kira trovò Stiles seduto su un masso su una piccola altura, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Si sedette vicino a lui e aspettò in silenzio.

«Riesco sempre a rovinare tutto» sussurrò Stiles. «Per una volta, una dannata volta che era riuscito a scusarsi, non sono stato in grado di tenere la bocca chiusa. Ha ragione lui.»

«Non credo pensasse veramente quello che ha detto. Era solo arrabbiato. E quando le persone sono arrabbiate dicono cose cattive, spesso solo per ferire.»

«Lo so, però io penso davvero tutte quelle cose. Il più delle volte mi sento inadeguato in questo Branco.»

«Conosco la sensazione...»

«Ho saputo di te e Scott. Mi dispiace.»

«Tranquillo. Era giusto così. Quello che provava per me non era niente in confronto all’amore che sentiva per Allison. E non sono io a dover prendere il suo posto. Non reggerei il confronto, né nel suo cuore né da nessun’altra parte.»

Stiles la guardò negli occhi. «Tu non sei la sostituta di Allison. Non ti abbiamo accettata nel Branco per sopperire alla sua mancanza. Ti abbiamo voluta con noi per la persona che sei, oltre che per le tue abilità. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?»

«Lo so. Solo che eravate tutti così legati a lei, mentre io la conoscevo appena e a volte mi sembra di essere un’estranea.»

«Questo perché sei appena arrivata, quindi non abbiamo vissuto molte esperienze assieme. Ma rimedieremo partendo da questa gita, d’accordo?» disse Stiles, alzandosi in piedi e porgendole la mano.

Kira la afferrò con un sorriso. «D’accordo!»

«Bene. Ora torniamo dagli altri o rischiamo di farci abbandonare nel bosco.»

Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere e si avviò di corsa sulla strada del ritorno. Kira si voltò indietro, sicura che avrebbe trovato occhi che li stavano osservando, e invece trovò solo alberi e cespugli.

«Andiamo?» la richiamò Stiles.

Lei scosse la testa e gli corse dietro.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Percorsero il sentiero che li riconduceva alla villa chiacchierando allegramente tra loro, con l’eccezione di Derek, che rimase leggermente a distanza per chiudere il gruppo. Una volta arrivati, ciascuno andò nella propria camera per darsi una rinfrescata e prepararsi per la cena. Peter, con gran sorpresa di tutti, si rivelò un ottimo cuoco. Finito di mangiare sparecchiarono e, su richiesta di Lydia, si sedettero attorno al tavolo rotondo posto al centro del salotto. Una volta radunati, l’attenzione fu rivolta verso la ragazza in attesa di spiegazioni.

«Come ogni gita che si rispetti il divertimento serale dovrebbe essere accompagnato da locali e alcool. Siccome siamo dispersi nel nulla, ci accontenteremo solo dell’alcool. E, visto che dobbiamo rafforzare lo spirito di gruppo, quale miglior gioco di “Never have I ever”?» disse, sorridendo soddisfatta.

Scott alzò la mano. «Siamo mannari. Non possiamo ubriacarci.»

«A questo ho pensato io» intervenne Peter. Tra le dita aveva una bottiglia piena di liquido verde. «Ho composto questo mix di alcool ed erbe che provoca in noi licantropi lo stesso effetto.»

«Sicuro che non ci avvelenerai tutti?» chiese titubante Derek.

«Ho seguito alla perfezione la ricetta che mi ha dato Deaton perciò, se dovessimo morire, ci penserà Stiles a vendicarci, vero?» domandò Peter, rivolgendosi al ragazzo con un sorriso poco rassicurante in volto.

«Ah, io non ho intenzione di spiegare nulla a Melissa.»

«Ok, ok. Ci penserò io» intervenne Lydia.

«Piccolo ripasso delle regole, nel caso qualcuno non le conoscesse: a turno, ciascuno di noi farà un’affermazione su un qualcosa che non ha mai fatto» spiegò Peter. «Chiunque, al contrario di chi ha parlato, abbia fatto questa determinata cosa dovrà bere il bicchierino davanti a sé. Se nessuno beve, dovrà farlo colui che ha parlato. Se solo uno beve dovrà raccontare la cosa nei dettagli. Quindi ragazzi, siate fantasiosi. Sono un uomo curioso.»

Riempirono i bicchierini dei mannari con il liquido verdognolo e gli altri con la Tequila.

«Chi comincia?» chiese Isaac.

«Kira, rompi tu il ghiaccio?» propose Lydia.

«Ok. Vediamo…  uhm…  Non ho mai cambiato il pannolino a un bambino.»

Tutti si guardarono, ma nessuno bevve, facendo andare Kira leggermente in panico.

Peter si volse verso il nipote con un ghigno. «Qualcuno ha già cominciato a barare.»

«È un gioco stupido!» affermò Derek, prima di bere e lasciare tutti a bocca aperta.

Stiles rise. «Avrei voluto vederti.»

«Aiutavo mia mamma quando Cora era piccola. Non capisco cosa ci sia di strano» disse con le guance che si tingevano leggermente di rosa. Se fosse per l’imbarazzo o per il liquido, non era dato saperlo.

«Che carino!» lo sfottè Stiles, incrociando le mani sotto il mento con un’espressione civettuola.

«Stiles, dacci un taglio se ci tieni alla tua gola.»

«Antipatico» rispose con una linguaccia.

«Tocca a me!» disse Scott entusiasta. «Non ho mai fatto il bagno nudo nel mare.»

Nessuno bevve.

«Siete delle persone tristi» sbuffò, e tracannò il suo bicchiere.

«Cominciamo a giocare sul serio!» ghignò Peter. «Non mi sono mai masturbato insieme ad un’altra persona» affermò con un sorriso malizioso.

Stiles e Scott divennero rossi come pomodori mentre mandavano giù le loro bevande. Nel gruppo si scatenò l’ilarità generale.

Lydia si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia. «Omioddio, ma siete seri?»

«Dall’odore che emanano direi proprio di sì.» Peter aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

La risata di Isaac suonò forzata, come se nascondesse una buona dose di invidia. Solo Derek parve accorgersene, ma rimase in silenzio, probabilmente perché condivideva quel sentimento. Forse quella bevanda era più forte di quello che sembrava!

«Non ho mai fatto un video hard» affermò Isaac.

Lydia sorrise tranquilla, e mandò giù il suo bicchiere.

«Interessante...» commentò Peter. «Dettagli prego.»

«Jackson è un’esibizionista quasi quanto me, se non di più. È stata una cosa naturale girare un video mentre ci divertivamo.»

«Ho una vaga possibilità di vederlo?»

«Non credo proprio. Non so nemmeno se esiste ancora.»

«Posso sempre provare a cercarlo» ammiccò Peter.

Lydia alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Adesso tocca a me. Non sono mai stata in un sexy shop» affermò.

A sorpresa fu Stiles a bere.

Scott scoppiò a ridere. «Amico, sei l’unico, quindi vogliamo saperne di più.»

«Ok. Ok» rispose lui, incoraggiato dall’alcool. «È stato il primo viaggio che ho fatto con la mia Jeep, una settimana dopo aver preso la patente. Sono andato nella cittadina vicina a Beacon Hills, in questo sexy shop. Quando sono arrivato alla cassa mi vergognavo come un ladro.»

«Eri solo?» chiese inaspettatamente Derek.

Tra la curiosità generale, Stiles arrossì ancora di più. «Sì.»

Agli altri parve strano che non avesse coinvolto Scott in quell’esperienza. Isaac espresse il quesito che si stavano ponendo tutti. «A questo punto la domanda sorge spontanea: cos’hai comprato?»

«Ooooh no. Questo non lo saprete mai. Mi avvalgo della facoltà di non rispondere» disse Stiles, per poi nascondere la testa sotto al tavolo.

«Va bene, va bene. Per questa volta ti graziamo. Ma la prossima volta vogliamo più dettagli» gli concesse Lydia.

«Derek tocca a te» intervenne Peter.

Derek ci pensò su per un po’. «Non ho mai avuto la pelle d’oca sentendo la lingua di un’altra persona.»

Bevvero Scott, Kira, Lydia e…  Isaac.

«Ok loro tre, ma tu Isaac… Credo di essermi perso qualcosa» commentò Peter.

«Non sono tenuto a darvi nessun dettaglio» rispose lui imbarazzato.

L’intero gruppo scoppiò a ridere. Nessuno si accorse dello sguardo intenso che si scambiarono Derek e Stiles.

Era il turno di Stiles. «Non ho mai detto “ti amo”.»

Furono Lydia, Scott e Derek ad alzare i bicchieri e portarseli alle labbra.

«Paige o Kate?» chiese Stiles con un tono che celava gelosia.

Dopo quella domanda, il silenzio cadde nella sala.

«Non credo abbia importanza. Sono morte. Entrambe.»

In velo di tristezza che calò sugli occhi verdi di Derek non passò inosservato a Stiles, che posò una mano sulla sua. «Hai ragione. Scusa, sono stato inopportuno. Ancora.»

Derek non rispose, ma non spostò la mano. Le bevande avevano cominciato a fare il loro effetto. Le domande dei ragazzi diventarono più audaci: a darne la prova fu la timida Kira, che inaugurò il secondo giro.

«Non ho mai baciato qualcuno del mio stesso sesso» affermò con lo sguardo fisso sulla figura di Scott.

Il giovane Alpha aveva la faccia di uno colto con le mani nel sacco mentre beveva, seguito da Stiles, Derek e Isaac.

«Ahah… Era questo che mi nascondevi!» urlò Stiles, saltando sul posto mentre posava violentemente il bicchiere sul tavolo.

Scott boccheggiò con il viso vistosamente arrossato. «Ero ubriaco?» tentò.

«Sì, certo. Come se potessimo ubriacarci normalmente» sbuffò Isaac, ferito da quelle parole.

Stiles volse le sue attenzioni al ragazzo seduto di fianco, per evitare una situazione spiacevole. «Quindi tu Derek cos’hai da dire?»

«Uomo o donna non ho mai fatto differenze. E non l’ho mai nascosto.»

«E perché noi non ne sapevamo niente?»

«Non mi sembra che tu me l’abbia mai chiesto. Piuttosto la vera sorpresa sei tu.»

«È stato un pomeriggio di esperimenti insieme a Danny» si sentì in dovere di giustificarsi.

«E ti è piaciuto?»

«Non lo so. Forse dovrei riprovare...» rispose malizioso con le guance sempre più rosse, flirtando spudoratamente con Derek.

Derek lasciò cadere l’argomento con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. Stiles rimase a fissarlo come se ne fosse incantato, ma non disse nulla.

Scott prese la parola. «Non sono mai stato bendato.»

Stiles bevve. Peter fischiò sorpreso e ammiccò. «Trasgressivo il ragazzo.»

«Pomeriggio di esperimenti. A mia discolpa devo dire che eravamo anche un po’ brilli, ecco» spiegò imbarazzato.

«C’è ancora qualche esperienza di quel pomeriggio che devi condividere con noi?» chiese Derek stizzito.

«Non sono tenuto a rispondere alla domanda. L’affermazione si riferiva all’essere bendato, non ai miei esperimenti.»

Derek ringhiò, ma non potè insistere ulteriormente. Peter sorrise soddisfatto e fece un’occhiolino a Lydia, prima di fare la sua affermazione.

«Non sono mai stato con più persone nello stesso giorno.»

Fu la volta di Derek di bere.

«Insieme o in volte diverse?» chiese Stiles infastidito.

«Entrambe.»

«Uomini o donne?»

«Entrambe.»

«Non sei molto collaborativo» sbuffò.

«Come no? Mi sembra di aver risposto a tutte le tue domande.»

«Alcuni li conosco?»

«No. In quel periodo non ero ancora tornato a Beacon Hills.»

Peter volse il suo sguardo a Stiles. «Qualcuno qui è decisamente geloso» annunciò compiaciuto.

«Tu lo sapevi. La cosa ti diverte, vero?» ribattè Derek.

L’uomo fece schioccare la lingua. «Tantissimo.»

«Non ho mai masturbato nessuno» dichiarò Isaac.

Bevvero tutti.

«Sempre il pomeriggio di esperimenti, immagino» commentò Derek sarcastico.

Stiles si limitò a sollevare le spalle.

Fu il turno di Lydia. «Non ho mai fatto sesso anale.»

Stiles bevve di nuovo.

«Ora basta!» ringhiò Derek. Prese il ragazzo di peso, se lo caricò su una spalla e sparì al piano superiore.

Gioco finito!


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

Derek salì velocemente le scale e si diresse verso camera sua. Una volta entrato gettò Stiles sul letto, le proteste del giovane totalmente ignorate, e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Stiles tentò di sollevarsi, ma fu bloccato dal peso di Derek che gli si mise sopra, unendo le loro bocche in un bacio confuso, disordinato e bisognoso. Stiles infilò le mani tra i capelli di Derek e ricambiò il bacio famelico. Quando respirare divenne una necessità, i due ragazzi si staccarono ansimanti.

«Derek... che stai facendo?» chiese Stiles.

«Nessuno deve più metterti le mani addosso. Tu sei solo mio!» ringhiò lui, per poi dare il via a un altro bacio.

Il calore emanato dal mannaro, mischiato all’effetto dell’alcool e alla mancanza d’ossigeno, fece girare la testa a Stiles, che si trovò aggrappato a forza alla maglia di Derek. Sollevò i bordi per sfilargliela, e Derek seguì a ruota il gesto e lo aiutò a toglierla. Quando fu rimasto a torso nudo, levò anche quella di Stiles e cominciò a baciare e succhiare ogni lembo di quella pelle nivea costellata di nei per marchiarla con vistosi segni violacei.

Stiles stava impazzendo sotto tutte quelle attenzioni. Dopotutto era pur sempre un adolescente in piena tempesta ormonale ed era normale che il suo corpo reagisse così velocemente agli stimoli provocati dalla bocca e dalle mani esperte del compagno. O forse no?

«Ragazzone, rallenta!» riuscì a dire tra un gemito e l’altro.

Derek si staccò riluttante e lo guardò. Gli occhi color caramello brillavano lussuriosi. I capelli erano sparati in tutte le direzioni. La pelle, resa brillante dalla leggera patina di sudore e a tratti dalla sua saliva, sembrava una mappa fatta di succhiotti e morsi. Non avrebbe potuto sembrare più bello.

«Sei stupendo» sussurrò.

Stiles arrossì, sorridendo compiaciuto. Passò le dita sulla barba dell’altro in una dolce carezza. «Qui se c’è qualcuno di stupendo sei sicuramente tu.»

Derek gli afferrò la mano e baciò il palmo. «So che non è la tua prima volta, ma se vuoi che mi fermi basta dirmelo e lo farò.»

«Veramente sarebbe la mia prima volta con un... un...» balbettò Stiles, per poi indicare il cavallo dei pantaloni di Derek.

Derek sollevò un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo. «Ma prima hai detto…»

«Lyds ha parlato di sesso anale. Non ha specificato se con qualcuno o con… qualcosa» mormorò lui, sempre più imbarazzato.

Derek sorrise: finalmente aveva collegato tutto. «È per questo che sei andato in quel sexy shop da solo. Ed è sempre per questo che non hai voluto dirci cos’avevi comprato» affermò vittorioso.

Il ragazzo si trovò a distogliere il proprio sguardo da quello dell’altro. «Già. Avevo paura che… insomma…»

«Stiles, non devi vergognarti di niente. I tuoi amici ti vogliono bene e ti accettano per quello che sei. Quello che fai a letto non riguarda loro e non incide su chi sei» lo rassicurò, passando piano il pollice su uno zigomo.

«E a te? Vado bene così come sono?» chiese sottovoce.

«Ammetto che a volte vorrei ucciderti, ma no, non ti vorrei diverso da come sei.»

Sul volto di Stiles comparve una grande sorriso prima di tirarlo a se per reclamare le sua bocca. Le loro lingue si carezzarono a un ritmo più lento, mentre i due ragazzi si esploravano piano, imparando a conoscerne il sapore. Finirono di spogliarsi con calma e fecero entrare i loro corpi in contatto per la prima volta. Quando Derek cominciò a sfregare le erezioni tra loro, provocò in entrambi gemiti di piacere che venivano soffocati sulle rispettive labbra. Stiles assecondò i movimenti, sempre più vicino al limite.

«Derek fermati! Non voglio venire così» ansimò.

«Sicuro? Perché a me va bene lo stesso.»

«Sì. Sono sicuro. Ti voglio dentro.»

«Non ho niente che possa aiutarci.»

Stiles prese la mano di Derek e si mise in bocca due dita, che succhiò avidamente facendolo così ansimare. Quando ritenne di averle bagnate a sufficienza, le sfilò dalle labbra con un POP sconcio. Stiles allargò maggiormente le gambe in un chiaro invito e Derek si chinò a baciarlo, mentre cominciava a stuzzicare l’anello di muscoli. Inserì piano il primo dito e sentì l’apertura chiudersi attorno alla sua falange e il calore risucchiarlo all’interno. Con un gemito di aspettativa, unì un secondo dito al primo e cominciò a sforbiciare delicatamente. Quando sentì i muscoli accettare quell’intrusione, cedendo ai suoi tocchi, arricciò le dita alla ricerca della prostata e la toccò. Stiles inarcò la schiena e spalancò la bocca in un grido muto.

Derek lo guardò intensamente. «Dovresti vedere quanto sei bello con le mie dita dentro di te...»

«Derek, ti prego… sono pronto… ti prego… voglio di più…» balbettò Stiles, la mente totalmente offuscata dal piacere.

«Ok, piccolo» acconsentì. «Però se ti faccio male fermami. Hai capito?»

Derek prese in mano la sua erezione e l’allineò all’entrata di Stiles, che riuscì solo ad annuire. Poi forzò la sua apertura affondando solamente col glande e si fermò a osservare la sua espressione.

«Tutto ok?» chiese preoccupato.

«Sì, ora passa... continua» rispose Stiles con voce sofferente.

Derek intrecciò le loro dita alle sue e portò le loro mani sopra la testa di Stiles, per poi penetrarlo con un’unica, fluida spinta. Si fermò quando sentì i testicoli toccare le natiche dell’altro.

Stiles si morse il labbro a sangue per non urlare.

«Mi dispiace» disse Derek, prima di leccarlo via.

Il sapore del suo compagno gli esplose sulle papille gustative. Restare immobile diventava sempre più complicato. Stiles percepì la difficoltà dell’altro e cominciò a dondolare piano il bacino.

«Prova a muoverti» gli sussurrò.

Derek posò la fronte sulla sua per poi ritirarsi leggermente e dare la prima timida spinta. Continuò con quei piccoli affondi, cambiando angolazione per procurargli maggior piacere. La paura di fargli male rendeva i movimenti controllati e poco intensi.

«Derek, va tutto bene. Puoi andare più veloce» lo rassicurò.

«Non voglio ferirti.»

Stiles lo guardò, e vide che aveva gli occhi colmi di insicurezza, mischiata al piacere. Decise di prendere il controllo della situazione. «Ok, cambio di programma. Esci e siediti con la schiena contro alla spalliera!» gli ordinò.

Derek obbedì stupito, ma anche eccitato dal quel cambiamento. Una volta posizionato, Stiles salì a cavalcioni su di lui e, con l’aiuto della mano, si calò sulla sua erezione. Sospirò di piacere, mentre restava fermo qualche secondo per abituarsi all’intrusione. Prima di alzarsi roteò piano il bacino e fece uscire quasi interamente il membro di Derek, per poi ridiscendere deciso.

Derek gettò la testa all’indietro e si aggrappò forte ai suoi fianchi. Il giorno dopo in quel punto sarebbero probabilmente comparsi dei lividi. «Ommioddio Stiles!» gemette.

Stiles sorrise soddisfatto, continuando quell’intenso su e giù. Si baciarono scompostamente per cercare di soffocare le loro urla di piacere.

Derek si ritrovò ad assecondare i movimenti dell’altro, senza più nessuna preoccupazione. L’erezione di Stiles sfregava sui suoi addominali in una piacevole frizione che lo portò brevemente vicino all’apice.

«Derek... ci sono quasi.»

Derek gli morse piano il lobo dell’orecchio. «Lasciati andare» gli sussurrò.

Brividi di piacere percorsero la spina dorsale di Stiles. L’orgasmo esplose e il liquido perlaceo sporcò i petti di entrambi. Derek sentì l’anello di muscoli contrarsi attorno al suo membro. Quella pressione, dopo un paio di spinte, lo accompagnò a riversarsi nel corpo che lo stava accogliendo. Derek lo strinse a sé e Stiles appoggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla, tentando di recuperare fiato.

Dopo qualche minuto Stiles ruppe quel silenzio. «Mi dispiace.»

«Per cosa?» chiese Derek confuso.

Stiles nascose il volto in fiamme nel collo dell’altro. «Per essere durato così poco.»

Derek passò una mano tra i suoi capelli in una dolce carezza. «Non devi scusarti di niente. Sei stato fantastico.»

«Lo dici solo perché, dopo questi complimenti, mi sentirò obbligato a concedermi ancora a te» sbuffò.

«In quel caso sarebbe stato più semplice dirti che dovevamo fare più pratica, no?»

Stiles ci pensò un attimo. «Hai ragione. Quindi non ci sarà una prossima volta?» osò chiedere.

«Non ho detto questo. Ora però è meglio se dormiamo un po’. Ho paura di quello che avranno organizzato per domani.»

I due ragazzi si diedero una ripulita, prima di infilarsi sotto le coperte. Stiles si finse addormentato per potersi stendere sopra al corpo di Derek. Derek, a sua volta, finse di non essersene accorto e lo strinse maggiormente a sé.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

Dopo la brusca fine del gioco, i ragazzi decisero che era il caso di andare a dormire. Si ritirarono ciascuno nella propria camera e si sistemarono per la notte. Kira era leggermente inquieta e decise di scendere a prepararsi un po’ di thè. Si avviò verso la cucina e scorse la figura di Isaac seduto sul dondolo in veranda, così prese la teiera, fece scaldare l’acqua e mise in infusione il thè per poi versarlo in due tazze. Uscì e ne porse una al ragazzo.

Isaac si voltò e sgranò gli occhi sorpreso. Era talmente perso nei suoi pensieri che non si era neppure accorto della presenza di qualcuno.

«Fa fresco stasera. Cosa fai qui?» chiese Kira.

«Non ho nessuna intenzione di entrare in quella che doveva essere camera mia, visti i suoni che uscivano. E non ho intenzione di chiedere ospitalità a Peter... Quell’uomo mi fa ancora paura.»

Kira sorrise maliziosa. «Beh, se non sbaglio, c’è qualcun altro che avrebbe un posto libero.»

«Non credo sia il caso» disse lui tristemente.

«Perché?»

«Gli ha fatto così schifo baciarmi che si è giustificato con la una scusa assurda come quella di essere ubriaco. Siamo mannari, non possiamo ubriacarci. O almeno fino a stasera. Però sono piuttosto sicuro che non fosse a conoscenza dell’intruglio verde di Peter.»

«Io credo che invece sia solo confuso. Dovreste parlarne.»

«A te sta bene?»

«Io non lo rendevo felice. Se tu puoi farlo, sì, a me sta bene.»

Isaac si trovò ad abbracciare la ragazza. «Sono felice che tu sia entrata a far parte del Branco» le sussurrò prima di alzarsi e correre dentro casa.

***

Una volta arrivato davanti alla porta della camera di Scott, Isaac prese un respiro profondo e bussò. Solo quando ebbe ricevuto il permesso di entrare si decise ad aprire e varcare la soglia. Vide l’altro ragazzo, seduto sul bordo del letto, che si teneva la testa fra le mani.

Quando si chiuse piano la porta alle spalle, Scott alzò la testa per guardarlo. «Hai bisogno?»

«Camera mia è occupata e non voglio dormire con Peter.»

«Quindi sono la tua ultima scelta?» chiese con un sorriso amaro sul volto.

«Sei tu che mi hai respinto.»

«Non ti ho respinto. Sei scappato prima che riuscissi a capire cos’era successo.»

«E cosa avrei dovuto fare? Restare per sentirmi dire che non eri in te? Sentirti negare quello che è successo? Solo mezz’ora fa hai cercato di far credere agli altri che eri ubriaco!» domandò ferito.

«Io… hai ragione! Ti devo delle scuse.»

«Va bene.»

Scott allungò un braccio verso di lui. «No, non va bene. Vieni qui!»

Isaac prese la mano di Scott e si trovò trascinato a cavalcioni sull’Alpha. «Scott…. Che stai facendo?» chiese confuso.

«Voglio dimostrarti quello che va bene» rispose, mentre gli sfregava il naso all’attaccatura del collo per annusarne l’odore.

«Ti prego, non farlo se poi darai ancora la colpa all’alcool.»

«No, non lo farò. Te lo prometto» lo rassicurò risalendo lungo la mascella. «Stavolta sono certo di quello che voglio.»

«E cosa vuoi?» chiese Isaac con il cuore in gola.

«Te!» rispose Scott e lo baciò.

Isaac infilò le mani nei capelli del compagno e gli strattonò delicatamente la testa all’indietro per avere un’angolazione migliore nel bacio. Quando tracciò il contorno delle labbra con la punta della lingua per chiedere accesso, Scott le dischiuse e si lasciò carezzare da essa. Si staccarono per recuperare fiato, e le mani di Scott scivolarono sotto la maglia di Isaac e presero a sfiorargli la schiena nuda. Isaac gemette mentre ondeggiava il bacino contro quello dell’altro. Scott gli sfilò la maglia e cominciò a disegnare un percorso di baci che partiva dal collo e arrivava a soffermarsi sui capezzoli rosei. Ci giocò con la lingua per poi mordicchiarli dolcemente.

«Scott…» ansimò.

«Cosa vuoi?» chiese il ragazzo, con voce roca.

«Tutto quello che vuoi tu. Solo… fa qualcosa!»

L’Alpha sorrise, lo afferrò dal retro delle cosce e capovolse le posizioni, portando Isaac sotto di sé. Gli carezzò i capelli. «Mi occuperò io di te. Ti farò stare bene» promise.

Si tolse la maglietta e si aprì i jeans prima di posizionare meglio il compagno sul letto. Si stese delicatamente su di lui e riprese a baciarlo, mentre con la mano percorreva il suo corpo. Scese fino ad arrivare al bordo dei pantaloni e si fermò.

«Posso?»

«Sì, sì. Ti prego.»

Ricevuto il suo consenso, Scott slacciò abilmente il bottone e oltrepassò l’elastico dei boxer, per poi cominciare a tastare la consistenza dell’erezione di Isaac, completamente formata. Dopo aver preso un po’ di confidenza con il suo membro prese ad accarezzarlo in un lento su e giù, provocandogli brividi di piacere in tutto il corpo. Si fermò per calargli maggiormente i jeans e l’intimo, in modo da potersi muovere più liberamente, e passò la mano sui testicoli gonfi, facendolo gemere più forte.

Isaac gettò la testa all’indietro. «È bellissimo...» ansimò.

Scott estrasse il suo membro e lo allineò con quello di Isaac. Li avvolse entrambi nel pugno e prese a muovere la mano a ritmo costante, roteando di tanto in tanto il polso. «Tu sei bellissimo!» ribattè mentre gli succhiava un lembo di pelle del collo per marchiarlo.

I movimenti divennero più rapidi e intensi e Isaac si ritrovò vicino all’apice. «Scott, sto per venire.»

Scott lo baciò e mosse la mano ancora più velocemente per accompagnarlo all’orgasmo. «Va bene. Vieni per me!» ordinò.

Isaac venne mentre gemeva il suo nome. Quando l’ultimo schizzo fu fuoriuscito, Scott sciolse la presa sulle due erezioni e continuò a massaggiare soltanto la propria.

«Posso venirti addosso?» ansimò.

Per tutta risposta Isaac appoggiò la mano sulla sua e lo guidò verso il culmine, puntandosi la sua durezza verso il petto. Scott venne e gli marchiò il corpo con il suo piacere. Si stese al suo fianco e con un dito mescolò i loro semi mentre riprendeva fiato.

Portò l’indice alla bocca e assaggiò i loro sapori mischiati. «Come stai?»

«Benissimo» rispose Isaac con un sorriso ebete sulla faccia.

Scott gli tracciò il contorno di uno zigomo. «Mi dispiace... non volevo respingerti. Non volevo farti soffrire.»

«Va tutto bene, se adesso anche tu vuoi quello che voglio io.»

«Tu cosa vuoi?» chiese Scott.

Isaac arrossì. «Ti voglio come mio Alpha e vorrei che tu mi scegliessi come compagno» sussurrò.

«Non credo di meritarmi quel titolo, ma accetto di sceglierti come compagno.»

«Sei un ottimo Alpha, solo che non riesci a rendertene conto.»

«Ma se mi faccio minacciare dai miei Beta!»

Isaac sorrise. «Solo Derek oserebbe tanto.»

«Già. Ha detto che se ti faccio soffrire mi ammazza indipendentemente dal mio ruolo nel branco. E la cosa spaventosa è che so che ne sarebbe capace.»

Isaac si spogliò completamente per poi rannicchiarsi accanto al corpo dell’altro. «Comportati bene e non ti farà niente.»

«Lo farò» gli promise lui, prima di avvolgerlo in un abbraccio e crollare addormentato insieme a lui.

***

I raggi del sole entrarono dalla finestra rimasta aperta la sera prima. Stiles si mosse nell’abbraccio di Derek, disturbato dalla luce. Aprì gli occhi e cercò di fare mente locale sugli avvenimenti della serata: l’idolenzimento di alcune parti del corpo rendevano l’idea dell’accaduto e il calore emanato dal ragazzo completamente nudo che dormiva accanto a lui confermava la sua ipotesi.

«Sento le rotelle del tuo cervello lavorare. Sono fastidiose» si lamentò Derek con voce roca.

«Scusa. Non volevo svegliarti.»

«Conosco ottimi modi con cui potresti farti perdonare.» Sorrise malizioso.

«Maniaco!» urlò Stiles, mentre arrossiva vistosamente a causa delle immagini della sera precedente che venivano proiettate dalla sua mente.

Derek ridacchiò.

«Sei bello quando ridi» si lasciò sfuggire Stiles. «Dovresti farlo più spesso.»

«Allora dovrai impegnarti, perché non è così facile farmelo fare» confessò Derek con le guance velate di rosa.

«Stai dicendo che è stata più di una botta e via, per te?» chiese l’altro incredulo.

«Stiles, mi credi davvero così superficiale?» domandò Derek, leggermente ferito.

«No, no! Non mi sono spiegato. Intendevo, sicuro di volere proprio me? L’hai detto tu che a volte vorresti uccidermi…»

«Ma ti ho anche detto che non ti vorrei diverso da come sei» gli ricordò.

Stiles si rannicchiò maggiormente contro il suo corpo. «Dobbiamo proprio scendere vero?» chiese con un adorabile broncio.

Derek glielo baciò via. «Temo proprio di sì.»

«Ma io sto bene qui!» piagnucolò lui.

«Abbiamo un’intera estate davanti. Prometto di lasciarti meno tempo libero possibile.»

«Adoro questo programma.»

Derek si alzò dal letto e si avviò verso il bagno. «Lo immaginavo» sbuffò.

Stiles osservò il corpo del compagno gloriosamente nudo e si trovò a deglutire con un principio di erezione tra le gambe.

«Sicuro che non abbiamo abbastanza tempo? Perché io avrei un problemino e tu, come mio fidanzato, dovresti provvedere.»

«Fortuna che il maniaco dovrei essere io» disse Derek mentre sorrideva malizioso guardandolo da sopra la spalla. «Se ti dai una mossa magari abbiamo il tempo per una doccia insieme... e non solo…»

Stiles non se lo fece ripetere due volte, sgusciò rapidamente fuori dalle lenzuola per seguirlo nel bagno.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

Si trovarono tutti a fare colazione in un’atmosfera sorprendentemente allegra. Chiacchierarono con naturalezza tra di loro come se nulla fosse successo negli ultimi mesi.

«Allora Peter, quali sono i programmi per la giornata?» chiese Stiles.

«Niente in particolare... Pensavo di fare una passeggiata tranquilla tra i boschi, ammesso che tu riesca a camminare» ammiccò verso il ragazzo, facendolo arrossire.

Un ringhio di Derek lo zittì.

«Va bene, va bene, ho capito! Neppure con il sesso diventi più simpatico. Comunque ci troviamo fuori tra una mezz’ora» ghignò Peter, per nulla intimorito dalle minacce del nipote.

Si ritrovarono tutti all’ora stabilita in giardino, entusiasti all’idea di quella camminata. Scherzavano e parlavano, finalmente complici, mentre si avviavano sul sentiero indicato da Peter. Scott sorrideva radioso e, di tanto in tanto, lanciava occhiate perse verso Isaac.

Kira gli si avvicinò con un sorriso. «Deduco che alla fine abbia deciso di chiedere ospitalità a te.»

«Già» rispose Scott.

«Quindi avete chiarito?»

«Sì…  io… lui mi piace» balbettò.

«Ehi, è tutto a posto! Mi sta bene che voi due stiate insieme, se lui ti rende felice.»

Scott sgranò gli occhi. «Davvero?»

Lei gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio. «Davvero. Lui è quello giusto» disse dolcemente.

Scotta la attirò a sé e le posò un bacio sulla guancia. «Grazie!»

***

Stiles arrancava sul sentiero faticando non poco a stare dietro al gruppo, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Sperava che nessuno si accorgesse della situazione: dopotutto la scusa dell’essere “solo un umano” che chiudeva la fila poteva funzionare... non era certo di essere in grado si sopportare le prese in giro senza andare a fuoco. Isaac si avvicinò silenziosamente a lui.

«Sicuro di riuscire a farcela?»

Stiles sobbalzò spaventato. «Sì…  io…  faccio un po’ fatica, ma me la cavo.»

«Vuoi che ti prenda un po’ in spalle?» si offrì.

Stiles lo guardò attentamente per cercare di capire se lo stava prendendo in giro, ma negli occhi di Isaac lesse solo sincerità.

«Ti ringrazio, ma sto bene. Tu piuttosto? Come stai?»

«Credo che questa volta voglia fare sul serio con me» sussurrò Isaac imbarazzato.

«Sono felice. Siete perfetti insieme.»

Isaac non fece in tempo ad aprire bocca per rispondere che si ritrovò scaraventato contro un albero. Stiles tentò di urlare, ma nel frattempo era finito steso a terra, con una mano a stringergli la gola. Sopra di lui c’era una ragazza con un ghigno poco rassicurante e lunghe zanne che le spuntavano dalla bocca.

Derek fu il primo a tornare sui suoi passi: sfoderò gli artigli e si lancio sulla mannara, che teneva il suo umano schiacciato al suolo. Peter invece si occupò di quello che aveva attaccato Isaac. La lotta cominciò subito senza esclusione di colpi: entrambi gli avversari si dimostrarono forti e privi di scrupoli.

Scott, percependo una terza presenza, si mise in difesa delle due ragazze. Si guardò attorno alla ricerca di quello che aveva dedotto potesse essere l’Alpha dei due licantropi e, una volta individuato, si avviò deciso verso di lui. Fece scintillare i suoi occhi rossi. «Ritira i tuoi Beta!» ordinò.

«Max. Emma. Fermi!» disse lui in tono autoritario.

I due ragazzi si ritirarono immediatamente dalla lotta e si misero accanto al loro capo.

«Chi sei?» chiese Scott.

«Sono Jake e questo è il territorio del mio Branco.»

«Credevo avessimo il vostro permesso per restare qui.»

L’uomo fissò insistentemente Stiles. «Si era parlato di Branco. Non di umani» replicò.

Derek gli si parò davanti, in posizione di difesa.

«Lui è parte del mio Branco» ribadì Scott.

Jake ghignò. «Sei proprio un Alpha ingenuo. Gli umani sono deboli, stupidi e volubili. Non conoscono la lealtà.»

«Non è esattamente quello che direbbe chiunque lo conosca. E comunque non è un tuo problema.»

«Lo dicevo per il tuo bene. Se per caso un domani il tuo Branco venisse preso di mira, indovina da dove cominceranno?»

«Ripeto, non è un tuo problema. In ogni caso noi stavamo per tornarcene a casa. Pensate di lasciarci andare o no?»

«Andatevene prima che cambi idea!» rispose, per poi sparire nella foresta insieme ai suoi Beta.

Scott si voltò verso il gruppo. «State tutti bene?»

«Sì, ma questa storia non mi piace» » disse Peter preoccupato. «Mi avevano assicurato che ci avrebbero lasciato in pace.»

«Credo abbiano dei seri problemi con gli umani. Meglio tornare velocemente alla villa e poi andarcene di qua.» Scott guardò Stiles che era rimasto stranamente muto tutto il tempo. «Sarei più tranquillo se ci muovessimo in fretta: Peter porterà Lydia, Isaac, tu ce la fai a portare Kira?»

Isaac annuì.

«Derek…»

«Ci penso io a lui» rispose senza lasciarlo finire. Derek si accucciò per permettere a Stiles di aggrapparsi alle sue spalle. «Tieniti stretto» gli sussurrò.

«Bene, voi andate. Chiuderò io il gruppo» disse Scott.

I mannari cominciarono a correre rapidamente per arrivare il prima possibile a casa. Rimasero silenziosi e tesi per tutto il tempo, i sensi costantemente all’erta. Arrivati a destinazione radunarono rapidamente le loro cose e si trovarono nel parcheggio.

«Direi che è il caso di tornare a Beacon Hills» suggerì Scott.

«Abbiamo ancora un sacco di provviste. Cosa ne dite di una cena tutti insieme per finirle?» propose Lydia.

«Il loft è a disposizione» disse Peter.

«Fai pure come se fosse tuo, che problema c’è?» ribatté Derek in tono ironico.

Peter battè le mani soddisfatto. «Allora è deciso! Ci troviamo tutti lì.»

Stiles era ancora silenzioso. Sembrava quasi in stato di shock.

«Amico, tu è meglio se vai con Derek. Ci penserò io alla tua piccola» gli disse Scott dolcemente mentre gli porgeva una mano per farsi dare le chiavi.

Stiles gliele diede senza la minima protesta e andò a sedersi sul sedile del passeggero della Camaro. Scott lo guardò preoccupato.

Derek gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «Andrà tutto bene. Vedrai che starà bene.»

«Detto da te è raccapricciante» commentò Scott con un sorriso

Derek sbuffò e si avviò verso la macchina.

Peter fece un occhiolino a Lydia. «Io vengo con te» si offrì.

«Perfetto. Allora noi andiamo con la Jeep. Ci vediamo al loft» disse Scott prima che ciascuno si dirigesse verso la vettura assegnata.

***

Derek guidava tentando di rispettare i limiti di velocità. Il suo sguardo si alternava tra strada, lo specchietto retrovisore per controllare che le altre due macchine fossero dietro di loro, e il ragazzo che restava silenzioso di fianco a lui. Derek sospirò, gli prese una mano e la poggiò sotto la sua, sulla leva del cambio.

Interruppe quella quiete. «Devi smetterla di sentirti un peso!»

«Perché, non è così?» sussurrò tristemente Stiles.

«No che non lo è. Ti devo ricordare quante volte ci hai salvato il culo?»

«Ti devo ricordare che metà del Branco non esiste più per colpa mia?»

«È colpa tua tanto quanto è colpa nostra che non siamo riusciti a proteggerti e a proteggerci. Quindi adesso mi fai il favore di smetterla! Non permetterò mai più a nessuno di avvicinarsi a te, dovessi controllarti a vista giorno e notte. E tu continuerai ad aiutarci con le tue idee folli che però si rivelano spesso geniali, ok?»

Stiles lo guardò stupito. Probabilmente era il discorso più lungo che Derek aveva mai fatto in sua presenza. Sorrise, e chiese malizioso: «Mi farai da guardia del corpo?»

«Ti dispiacerebbe?»

«Assolutamente no... Se questo comporta la tua presenza in camera mia di notte.»

Derek sbuffò senza riuscire però a nascondere un sorriso.

«Grazie» disse Stiles e si sporse a posargli un bacio veloce sulla guancia.

Derek arrossì appena, continuando a guidare in silenzio.

***

«Abbiamo avuto un’idea geniale!» disse Lydia appena imboccata la strada principale.

«Decisamente. Scott ha accettato il suo ruolo di Alpha, hai visto come si è messo al comando quando siamo stati in pericolo? E mi sembra che anche gli altri hanno risolto le loro questioni rimaste in sospeso... quindi di sì, siamo stati geniali!» gongolò Peter.

«Sì, però quell’individuo non mi piace.»

«Lo so. Mi aveva dato la sua parola e non l’ha mantenuta. Fortuna che si è limitato a volerci spaventare.»

«Sono preoccupata per Stiles. Non l’ha mai visto così intimorito.»

«Quello che è accaduto oggi non è nulla in confronto a quello che ha passato di recente. Gli passerà in fretta. E poi ci siamo noi: in fondo siamo tutti legati a quel ragazzino logorroico. Non permetteremo a nessuno di fargli del male.»

«Lo so. Spero che si convinca che non è un peso per noi.»

«Vedrai che Scott e Derek riusciranno a farglielo capire. E tornerà a essere quello che si lancia nella mischia, incurante del pericolo, per farci impazzire» disse con affetto.

«Non ci posso credere! Ci tieni davvero a lui?»

«Perché pensate tutti che sia senza cuore? Però devo ammettere che, se avessi dovuto scegliere, avrei trasformato lui piuttosto che Scott.»

«Stai dicendo che hai sbagliato ragazzo, quella notte?»

«Può darsi... ma adesso parliamo di cose serie. Davvero non ho nessuna possibilità di vedere quel video?» cambiò abilmente discorso.

«Assolutamente no!»

«E non avrò nemmeno la possibilità di girarne uno con te?»

«Comincia con il corteggiarmi come si deve e poi, forse, in un futuro molto lontano, ne riparleremo.»

«Ottimo! Nessuno ha mai resistito al mio fascino.»

Lydia sorrise. «Vedremo»

***

Il viaggio sulla Jeep proseguiva nel silenzio più totale, interrotto solo dalla musica che proveniva dalla radio.

«Secondo voi quali erano le loro vere intenzioni?» chiese Kira dopo una mezz’ora di strada.

«Credo fosse solo una sorta di punizione per non aver avvisato che avremmo portato un umano nel loro territorio. Volevano spaventarci, non farci del male» rispose Scott.

«Quindi non avrebbero fatto nulla a Stiles, vero?» Il tono di Isaac era preoccupato.

«Non lo so. E fortunatamente Derek non ci ha permesso di scoprirlo. I suoi tempi di reazione sono stati incredibili, non come i miei. In caso di reale pericolo temo che non riuscirò a proteggervi tutti» disse abbattuto.

Kira gli posò una mano sulla spalla con dolcezza. «Scott, oggi sei stato fantastico! Hai gestito la situazione da vero Alpha e nessuno ha messo in discussione le tue parole o le tue decisioni.»

«E poi non sarai solo ad affrontare tutto questo. Non commettere l’errore di Derek: fidati dei tuoi Beta» sussurrò Isaac.

Scott guardò il suo compagno e intrecciò le dita con le sue.

«Non avrei potuto chiedere dei Beta migliori.»

A Kira quel gesto non sfuggì. «Siete troppo carini!» strillò.

I due ragazzi staccarono le mani e arrossirono per l’imbarazzo.

«Oddio, come siete pudici!» li prese in giro. «Eppure, dopo quello che avete fatto sentire stanotte, non dovreste vergognarvi per esservi fatti vedere mano nella mano.»

«Sentito cosa?» ebbe il coraggio di chiedere Scott con le orecchie in fiamme.

«Esattamente quello che stai pensando... la mia camera era a fianco alla vostra» spiegò con un sorriso malandrino.

I due ragazzi rimasero in un silenzio imbarazzato per tutto il resto del viaggio.

***

Arrivati a Beacon Hills, i membri del Branco si trovarono davanti al portone del palazzo in cui viveva Derek. Scesero tutti dalle vetture, senza neppure preoccuparsi di scaricare i bagagli o di passare da casa, e usarono l’ascensore a turno finché non furono tutti sul pianerottolo. Il padrone del loft fece scorrere il portellone e si spostò per permettere all’intero gruppo di entrare, poi se lo richiuse alle spalle, pronto a trascorrere una serata felice in compagna della sua nuova famiglia.

 

FINE.


End file.
